Not Over You
by grimreapersrose25
Summary: Their love was gone but still they can't let go... But an accident occurred to let them know what they've been blind to see... but it was too late. Zero saw Kaname cheating on him. but he forgive him and made up. but how far can zero go for Kaname? how far can Kaname be so blind? but what if its too lat the make things right? can Kaname see it or be still blind?
1. prolouge

author's note: hi, minna-san. umm... this is my first fic and i don't know if everybody will enjoy it. but i will try my best for everyone to make it more enjoyable though this fic was about love tragedies. its a A.U. fic and there was so much oocness esp for zero. please read and review. i really appreciated you're comments and suggestion cause it will help to make a good stories. please bear with my grammars and spelling cause English was not my language though i will do my best to correct my errors. thank you and please enjoy. ^_^V

* * *

Not Over You

By : grim reaper

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or ant of the character on it. And also I don't own david archuletta song's a little not over you….

* * *

_**It's never cross my mind at all.**_

_**That's what I tell to myself…**_

" **Do you love me?"**

"…"

"**Yes, I do."**

_I know you do._

**B**ut sometimes I wonder why there was sadness in your eyes every time you said those words to me.

Sometimes I wonder why I feel so sad to hear those words from you…

Why it was always ' yes, I do' instead of 'I love you'…

Why it was always a silence when I say I love you…

I know the answers yet I didn't seem to care.

Because I know, I'm afraid

I'm too scared to face the truth.

That what we had has all long gone…

And there's nothing I can do to fix it up…

But still, I want to hope.

That maybe someday we can turn back to the time we used to be…

Yet I knew that it was just a hopeless dream.

A dream can only see but unable to hold.

It hurts and I hate it.

Being in love with you is like I'm living and dying at the same time.

I wonder how I still love you…

And why do I fall in love with you all over again.

While I'm hurting by loving you…

It's stupid to feel this way…

And I can't stop myself even though I want to.

I want to hope – that you will able to see…

How much your love does to me?

And I wish someday, I have the courage.

To leave everything behind…

To break your chain around me.

And to be able to step forward and move on without my heart tearing apart.

But still, it was just a mere wish.

A wish that I know will not able to fulfill.

But for now I want to be strong.

To be able stand by your side…

To be able still feel happy when I with you…

Cause no matter what you do.

I STILL LOVE YOU…

to be continued...

* * *

A/N: next chapter is up...


	2. Part I

a/n: please enjoy... comments and reviews will appreciated.

Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight.

* * *

KanaZero

* * *

_**What we had has come and gone…**_

_**You're better off with someone else…**_

* * *

_Have you ever loved someone?_

_Have you ever love them too deep until it hurts you?_

_Have you ever loved someone even so he can't love you back?_

_Have you ever love someone who used you and your love for their own selfish reasons?_

_Have you ever stayed to that person even so he ignores you?_

_**Have you ever been in love?**_

And fall in love all over again to the person who destroyed your life. It's stupid or maybe I'm just crazy… or either of the two.

_**I am and I do.**_

I do love that person even beyond these reasons. I still love him even so he hurt me so much. And will always fall in love with him all over again. I will do anything for him and for the chance to be with him… for the chance to stand beside him and for the chance to be with him… for the chance to stand beside him… and for the chance for his love.

_**Why?**_

_**I don't know… I just do.**_

I've never loved someone before or seem to care for someone. Also no one loved me and no one seems to care… but he does. He loved me. And it didn't cross my mind that I will love him. He completes me in any possible way. He gave me something that I longed for my entire life. He make me special, he make me whole. And I have his love… in return I love him with everything that I have.

He was the only one who manages to make me feel this way. Make me sane and insane at the same time. And no matter what I do and how many times I tried… I can't free myself from his grasp.

He was my tormentor.

He was also my salvation.

The one and only Kaname Kuran.

* * *

"Zero!"

'**Stop!'**

"Wait…"

'**Stop calling me…'**

"Zero! Please wait up!"

'**I can't…'**

How much I want to stop and go back to your arms. I can't anymore. It's so damn hurt this time. And I can't think myself in your arms knowing someone else was there a while ago.

"Zero. Please let me explain… you just misunderstand it…"

'**NO! Stop it, Kaname! Don't make me believe in you again.'**

"Zero!"

A desperate call made me stop and turned around. Only to face a blurry image of someone whose running towards me. Even though my tears clouding my vision. I knew who this person was.

The same shade of brunette hair… was swaying from the wind.

The same two orbs of sienna looking at me.

Those sweet pink lips… his beautiful face, his deep baritone voice… his drop dead sexy body…

All in all, it was him.

"Kaname…" Kaname Kuran.

The man who broke my heart.

The main cause of my misery.

_**And the only one I love.**_

"Zero…" he softly called my name. He slow down when he saw me stopped a while ago. I feel my heart ache as he stood in front of me by just inches away. I see his guilt and sadness for the situation we were in now.

'**In the first place it was his fault why were in this mess right now… '**I thought as I remember the cause of our argument now. 'His hormone was a pain in the ass… I mean literally.'

"I'm sorry…" he said with sincerity. I know he was true to his words. I can see his regrets and guilt written all over his face. He was also hurting for hurting me, and for all the things he has done. And yet, there was something in his eyes that he kept on hiding from me.

"She's the one who approached me even though I told her that I'm not interested… I pushed her so many times… but she – she's so persistent. She pushed me into it. She sensed you… a-and then she kissed me… I tried Zero… I tried to stop her… please believe in me Zero… I don't want any of that."

I felt my tears fall down again. I can help myself anymore. I don't want this. Him seeing me like this. I'm not like this before, weak, easily hurt or a crying ball of mess. My life really turned upside down when he crashed down in my life… and in my heart.

It's too painful… I feel so much pain. And it's slowly tearing me apart.

'**Persistent huh!?' as I recall you're the one whose hands roaming all around her… clinging like a leech. Che! Too much, Kaname… so much for lying Kaname…'**

"It hurts, Kaname…" I said softly. "It's hurts so damn much…"

Why? Why Kaname? What I have done to deserved this pain. I love you. And I gave you everything that I have… so much more. You became my world… the only reason of my existence and yet… how could you do this to me? Why did you keep on hurting me? Please… please tell me… I want to know…

"Zero…" I heard him but I can't answer him back. I felt too much pain right now and its overwhelming me. My body shakes so much and it's kept on disabling me to do anything. I can't even utter single words or raise my head… I just stand there and cried harder. I feel so numb. All I can do was to cry. All I can hear was my pained voice. All I can see in my tears. The sadness and emptiness was making me weak. My knees gave up because of the numbness I felt, bringing him down in the process.

You hugged me tight but I can't feel your warmth.

You were calling me, saying sweet noting words but I can't hear your voice.

You were hurting too. I felt you tears on me, but I can't even see your face. How do we come this way? Even your love, cannot soothe my aching heart. I felt so cold even though you're embracing me so tight. It much colder in your arms that the snow falling down upon us.

'**So much tears, so much pain…'** and yet I can't even hate you. I can't even leave you, such the thought of you gone in my life killing me inside. That's why even so you hurt me I can always forgive you. And no matter what you do, I can keep on coming back to you.

'**I'm stupid, didn't I…?'** I smiled weakly at myself. I can't even hate him nor can't I even leave him. I still love him and will always forgive him, and fooled by him again.

I hugged him tighter as I clamed myself in the beat of his heart. It was coming. I know that the time we have has almost ending… there was nothing can prevent it on coming… and it was too devastating to think about.

"Zero, please forgive me…"

'**I've already have.'**

"Come back to me, please…"

"I will…"**'always'**

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…"

"I care for you…"

"I know."

* * *

_**Once again I will believe in you.**_

_**Once again I will entrust myself to you.**_

_**Once again I will let you hold my heart.**_

_**Even in the end I'm the one who will hurt the most.**_

"Kaname…" our eyes met.  
"Do you love me, Kaname?" _**Again a silence…**_

"Yes, I do Zero." He said afterwards. I smiled.

'**It's inevitable neh, Kaname…'** I leaned up

'**I know.'** He leaned down.

Our breaths mingle as our lips connected. We share a kiss, a very special kiss. A kiss turned me back to the time that our love existed… it is when I was the only one in his heart.

I can't help myself as tears runs downs in my eyes, as cold slowly enveloping my heart.

'**Your warmth was gone… and your arms were cold… as cold as the snow falling on us… I know, Kaname. I know…. That your love was gone now.'**

_**I hold him as I felt that it was our last time together. I'm afraid that if I lose my hold he will gone forever. **_

_**At this time I felt the love we shared once….**_

_**That vanishes a long time ago.**_

_**Just for this moment I want to be selfish and wish it will never end. **_

_**That time was frozen and clocks were broken.**_

_**I wish everything to stop.**_

_**I want to be trapped with him in this moment in snow… forever….**_

_**It's for the best I know it is…**_

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

a/n: hello minna-san... i'm sorry for the late updates. part two will take much longer to be posted. i'm still not done yet with the writing and typing stuff so i'm not yet finished with my part two... please just be patient with me. and i want to thank you for those who follows this story ^_^... thanks! and also i want to thanks for the comments and reviews... i will do my best to make this fic a good one...

and also i want all of you to know that the rate of this fic will change. i think the plot and scenes of this story was not suitable for rated t.


End file.
